


the domestic approach

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Malec, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jace is a Great Dad, M/M, Simon would make A Great Dad Too, Single Parent Jace, but for how long tho ;), other mentioned characters are: alec magnus and izzy, with of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: “Is Simon going to be my dad?”The question made Jace do a full pivot to look at his son, who was absent-mindedly drawing in a coloring book at the kitchen table.“What?”“Are you gonna marry him?” Carson asked, not glancing up from his drawing. “Is he gonna be my dad?”“I’myour dad.” Jace said slowly, giving Carson a strange look. “Remember, silly?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charxjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319883) by [charxjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay). 



> Alright so I fell in love with the [Dates and Children Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/638624) by charxjay and they said it was cool for me to write a little spin off of my own of this au. So here it is.  
> Anyways big thank you to charxjay for letting me write this and for writing the wonderful series that inspired this! I totally recommend you checking the series out it's amazing and just a wonderful reading experience.  
> Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy the fic!

“Is Simon going to be my dad?” 

The question made Jace do a full pivot to look at his son, who was absent-mindedly drawing in a coloring book at the kitchen table. 

“What?” 

“Are you gonna marry him?” Carson asked, not glancing up from his drawing. “Is he gonna be my dad?” 

“ _I’m_ your dad.” Jace said slowly, giving Carson a strange look. “Remember, silly?” 

“You can have two dads, _Dad_. You should know that, you’re gay.” Carson said bluntly, looking for a different crayon. 

Jace stared at his son, sure he wasn’t secretive about his sexuality, but he also hadn’t really dated _anyone_ after Brenna, at least not until Simon came around. “Where’d you learn all this stuff?” 

“Uncle Alec, and Magnus.” Carson replied, finding a blue crayon and glancing up at his father. 

Jace pulled out the chair across from Carson. “When’d they tell you this? How _much_ did they tell you?” He had to be cautious if Magnus was involved. Sure Magnus was great with Carson but he could be a bit, well, _straight forward_. 

Carson shrugged halfheartedly. “Just that you like guys, _and_ girls. He said there was a name for it… uh…” Carson bit his lip trying to remember it. 

“Bisexual.” Jace said, mentally taking a note to send a text to his brother and Magnus about not informing him about this, it’d be nice to have a heads up about stuff like this. 

“Yeah,” Carson nodded thoughtfully. “ _Bisexual_. Magnus also told me not to listen to anyone at school who makes fun of me because my dad’s dating another guy. And Uncle Al threatened to hurt anyone who gave me trouble!” He added with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

Yeah, Jace was _definitely_ going to talk to his brother about this.

“Has anyone? Given you trouble about it?” Jace asked, cautiously watching his son. 

Carson shrugged again. “Not really.”

Jace wasn’t so sure about that response. “Well if anyone does, please let me or Simon know. Or Auntie Isabelle. Or even Uncle Alec and Magnus… Just let one of us know? Okay?”

Carson gave a non-committal hum that Jace recognized all too well from himself. 

Jace sighed, deciding not to push on the matter, at least not right now. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, gesturing to the second coloring book that had been pushed to the side. 

“Sure.” Carson replied, pushing the book towards his father. 

They sat there coloring in silence for a while, Carson kept his head ducked, concentrating on his drawing very carefully, Jace went from looking at him to looking at his own drawing. 

“You never answered my question.” Carson said suddenly, startling Jace slightly as he was currently focused on shading the dress of a princess, as he had learned to do so from Clary.

Jace glanced at him. “What?”

“My question.” Carson repeated, meeting his father’s eyes. 

Jace raised an eyebrow. “What was your question?” 

Carson rolled his eyes slightly, amused by his father’s sudden lack of memory. “Are you gonna marry Simon? Is he gonna be my second dad?” 

“That’s two questions.” Jace pointed out. 

Carson rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms. Jace had a suspicious feeling that that was what _he_ looked like when he did such. 

Jace ran a hand through his hair. “Would you want him to? Be your- uh, dad?” 

“He’s a good teacher, he likes kids.” Carson said thoughtfully. “He likes me. And I like him. I think he’d make a good dad. And a good husband!” 

Jace couldn’t help but chuckle, Carson certainly seemed to like the idea of having Simon become an official member of their family. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“So are you gonna marry him?” Carson asked hopefully, his blue eyes sparkling.

“I don’t know, kiddo.” Jace said, reaching across the table to ruffle Carson’s hair. “I’d have to ask him first. And I can’t force him to say yes-“

“You wouldn’t have to force him,” Carson interrupted, pushing his father’s hand away from his hair. “He likes you, _like_ likes you. Like a _lot_. I think he’d say yes.”

Jace smiled at Carson’s confidence in the matter. “It’s a big deal, getting married. It’s a commitment some people aren’t ready for.” 

He thought of Carson’s mother, but quickly shook the thoughts away. That was the past. It’s best to leave the past in the past. 

“Plus, wouldn’t it get a little confusing calling two people _‘dad’_?” Jace asked. 

“I wouldn’t call you _both_ dad, silly.” Carson said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “There are other words for ‘dad’ than _dad_.” 

Jace really couldn’t argue with that. “Hm, guess you’re right.” 

Carson grinned, happy to be told he was right. 

Jace glanced at the clock. “It’s getting late, five more minutes of drawing?”

“Nah, I’m done now.” Carson said, shutting his coloring book. “Is Simon coming over tomorrow?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, he’s got a teacher’s meeting in the morning but he’ll be here after lunch.”

Carson made a face. “A meeting? But it’s _Saturday_. You don’t _work_ on _Saturday_.” 

Jace laughed. “Some people do, kiddo. Let’s go get ready for bed, alright?”

 

✧✧✧

 

“What’s on your mind?” Simon asked, combing his fingers through Jace’s hair. 

They had just finished from tucking Carson into bed and they were sat on the bed in Jace’s bedroom. Jace had been acting off all day, he was distant from Simon, not physically but mentally. It was clear he was having a serious conversation with himself in his head. 

“Nothing.” Jace replied, but he quickly corrected himself, Simon didn’t deserve to be lied to. “It’s just… something that Carson said the other day…”

“Are you going to tell me more?” Simon’s curiosity was sincere, his eyes were gentle, it was clear that Simon would accept if the answer was ‘no’.

Jace searched Simon’s eyes, as if looking for an answer to the question he was yet to ask. “Do you- would you want to be a dad?” 

“A dad?” Simon repeated, as if he wasn’t sure he heard Jace right.

Jace nodded. “Yeah, like… y’know… have a kid?” 

Simon tilted his head slightly. “Is this your way of asking me if I want to be a parent to Carson?” 

Jace bit his lip, Simon always saw right through him. “I- yeah. It is… Do you? Honestly?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Simon said, a smile stretching across his face. “I’d love to. Honest to god. I love Carson. And I love you. I love you both _so much_. You have no idea how much. But it’s a _lot_.”

Jace’s face broke out into a grin, they had yet to say the ‘love’ word to each other and he felt like he was going to burst from happiness. He surged forward, capturing Simon’s lips with his own. 

“ _God_ , I love you. I love you _so much_.” Jace said once they broke apart again, he was still grinning brightly, he felt like his face was going to get stuck smiling so brightly, maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing. 

Simon laughed softly. “I’m glad, otherwise my confession would’ve been a little awkward.” 

Jace couldn’t help but laugh, he wasn’t really sure why but Simon was laughing and it just _felt right_. 

Everything about Simon felt _right_. And Jace never wanted that feeling to stop.

 

✧✧✧


End file.
